Pyro Lover
by Byakuzee
Summary: Small oneshot collection. Five: When she was a teenager, barely reaching fifteen, she was asked a question by Hana, "What's your favorite type of kisses, Kyoko?"
1. Chapter 1

So avoiding studying and sneaking behind my mom, I wrote this.

It's a humble drabble but hey, since when I was quality anyway?

* * *

**Pyro Lover**

Burning Me So Softly

* * *

At first, she was wary of it.

Finding out that her friend was apparently some sort of a flaming superhero was something that needed a lot of time to swallow.

But then he, while his eyes were burning with calm flames, smiled reassuringly at her and took off to fight for their future. And as she stared with awe after him, she realized that he was the same Tsuna-kun, he was just a bit more serious in that state.

There was nothing to be wary of.

That realization lingered in her mind, turning into a pressing curiosity to know what it feels like as the years passed by and she and Tsuna-kun (finally) got together.

She wondered what those flames would feel like when they got nearer to her.

She wondered if his eyes would look as lovingly at her when his hands mapped her skin.

She wondered and wondered and _wondered_... and, needless to say, the thought plagued her mind and haunted her dreams.

Well, she was a mature woman in her early twenties now. She had needs and unusual desires like every other human being in the world.

And, apparently, the thought of her husband touching her while being in a state he could destroy cities with very easily _really_ made her hot and bothered.

So one day, while being alone after a huge Vongola-styled party, she dragged him forwards and locked her mouth with his, muttering breathlessly after, "Take the pills, please."

Tsuna looked like he wanted to ask her why but he quickly shook it off, wearing the mittens and popping a pill with ease.

When he looked at her again, her breath caught in her throat and she inwardly questioned her reasons of being wary of him in this form in the first place.

He looked... _beautiful_.

"What's the matter, Kyoko?" even though his expression remained blank and serious, she could feel the confusion lying beneath.

Kyoko took a deep breath and then kissed him with all she had.

He felt warm, pleasantly so, she concluded as he slowly wrapped his arms around her, as if afraid he could hurt her with his flames.

He didn't.

His gloved hands didn't burn at all, they only made her sigh with pleasure with their warm presence on her back.

"Kyoko..." she looked up to him at that.

His eyes were lidded, not with their usual and somewhat arrogant gaze but with undeniable daze and want.

And _oh God_, the idea that it was her who broke his calm front with her actions made her moan and press even closer to him, feeling him, burning him, getting burned by him...

Really, there was no reason to be wary at all.

* * *

"I looked it up and I think I have a pyro kink," Kyoko cheerfully said while they were eating breakfast. "By the way, can I watch you train?"

Tsuna only choked on his sandwich.

* * *

End.

I think I'll make this into a series or something...


	2. Chapter 2

This is kinda two parted.

* * *

**Pyro Lover**

Tomorrow's Morning

* * *

Kyoko blinked in confusion when the smoke had cleared.

It was weird; one minute she's peacefully studying with Tsuna-kun and in another, she's in a wide, dark room, lying on a bed.

Maybe she got here because Lambo entered the room crying and shot her with the ten-years-bazooka like Tsuna-kun once explained.

So, does that mean that her ten years older self was sleeping?

Kyoko pouted slightly, she never guessed that her first time travel experience would be so... _uneventful_.

It was then that she realized that someone was lying in the bed with her, someone who had one hand gently holding her waist.

So her ten years older self was sleeping... with another person.

She blushed furiously upon the realization and stiffened as the person who held her breathed evenly, his sleep seemingly undisturbed by the switching.

Slowly, she reached out to where his hand laid, and she blushed even more when her fingers brushed what seemed like a ring.

A ring placed in a symbolic finger.

Either she was sleeping around with a married man... or this is her future husband.

She dearly hoped it was the latter.

Her curiosity flared, making her slowly turn to see who it was while trying her hardest not to wake him.

Of course, since the room was frustratingly dark, she couldn't see his face properly. All she saw was the small light falling on his body's lines.

She has to say that it was something pleasing to look at.

Her eyes widened in shock when her (hopefully) future husband snuggled closer to her, and it was then that she realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes at all.

"Go back to sleep, Kyoko..." he sleepily told her.

His voice was pleasing to listen to, too.

The next thing she knew, she was back to Tsuna-kun's room again, blushing and looking quite dazed.

She would later reflect that it was weird that she was on top of Tsuna-kun when she got back.

* * *

Every time she thought about that incident in the future, she blushed.

Maybe if she convinced Lambo to shoot her again, she could find out who her future husband was.

* * *

End.


	3. Chapter 3

The part with TYL!Kyoko will be after this one so for now, here's something in-between.

* * *

**Pyro Lover**

Dress Up

* * *

Kyoko loved it when Tsuna helped her out with dressing up for the many events the Mafia liked to hold.

Of course, her husband was the first one to be ready; all he had to wear was a fancy suit (she loved seeing him in suits but let's not go there). But she was new to this and the lovely gowns that were lined-up beautifully in her large closet, all waiting for her to wear them.

So, since he was waiting for her anyway, she'd ask him for help. And she might got carried away a bit along with that.

You see, she loved it when Tsuna helped her.

_ A bit too much_, she thinks.

She loved it when his fingers faintly touched her collar bones before he linked the hooks of her necklaces. She loved the way he stroked her hair before he tied it (in the wrong way. Always. She appreciated the attempt though). She loved it when he slowly zipped up her gowns, as if savoring the sight of her back.

In these moments, she thinks that they could go later, maybe even skip these events all together.

But a Mafia event is a Mafia event, ridiculous and weird as it was.

Instead, after a long, exhausting night, she stands in front of him, all dressed up and grinning and asks casually, "Can you help me with this zipper? I think it's stuck or something..."

If she loved it when Tsuna helped her dressing up, she loved it even more when dressed her down.

Because they're alone with no events to attend on time.

She loved that.

_A bit too much_, she discovers.

* * *

End.


	4. Chapter 4

An attempted continuation of the second chapter. Hopefully, it'll be decent enough.

* * *

**Pyro Lover**

Fountain of Youth

* * *

Kyoko blinked curiously when the smoke had cleared, after all, this is the first time this had happened to her. Given the color of the smoke, she concluded that it was the ten years bazooka's doing that she was here.

"Kyoko... chan?"

She perked up noticeably when she heard that voice and turned towards its source, inwardly grateful for her luck. "Hello, Tsu-kun, did I interrupt anything?"

Seeing the younger version of her husband blush furiously at the way she adressed him as made her giggle. "N-No... we were just studying that's all!"

_So they haven't reached that level in their relationship yet_, Kyoko thought before a loud shriek cut off her train of thought.

She looked up and saw Tsuna covering his eyes, blushing an impossible shade of red. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to look!"

She stared confusedly at him for a moment before she realized that she was wearing a night-gown, a night gown that was ruffled and undone in a very telling way.

"Oh..." she muttered simply, not bothering to fix herself at all and instead opting to smile amusedly. "It's alright, as long as it's you."

By now, she was sure that Tsuna was short-circuiting.

Her smiled widened and she moved closer until she was almost hovering over him. "I never realized how cute you were."

Tsuna only muttered an intelligent, "Huh?"

Teasing him proved to be the most amusing thing she ever experienced, _how could someone be so utterly precious?_

"Do you want to know who I dressed like this for?" she asked, and honestly, she was having the time of her life.

Her now younger husband nodded absent-mindedly, too busy trying not to faint to understand anything she's saying.

Kyoko leaned closer and whispered huskily into his ear, "_You_."

And that's when she found herself back to her timeline again, her now older husband peacefully sleeping beside her.

She smiled fondly as smoothed his hair away from his face.

"Well, you still are cute."

* * *

She still wanted to tease the ten years younger Tsuna though, maybe she should teach him some tips to help him get with her younger self.

_Maybe even more than that._

Tsuna only wondered why his wife was smiling dazedly like that.

* * *

End.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the lateness and thank you for your kind words, I'm so happy these humble drabbles had gained your approval :D

* * *

**Pyro Lover**

The Most Favorite Kiss

* * *

When she was a teenager, barely reaching fifteen, she was asked a question by Hana.

_"What's your favorite type of kisses, Kyoko?"_

Kyoko, due to her inexperience on the matter, didn't have a proper answer so she left question hanging for years. And now at twenty four, she finally remembered it and was trying to finally find an answer to it.

Well, there were a lot of types to begin with, and now that she thought about it, she experienced them all with her Tsu-kun.

Maybe she should use him as an example.

_So..._

There's the _'First Kiss'_. It was chaste, so brief and sweet. It left them bashful and blushing, their hearts racing because of the hidden meaning behind it: that they were officially a couple.

Then there's the_ 'Make-Out Kiss'_. Less innocent but more fun. It left them breathless, flushed and somewhat giggling, for they never would've imagined that they, _of all people_, would do that.

That kiss was dangerous though, the temptation to go further was overwhelming, even when they didn't have the time or thought they still weren't ready.

And then you have the _'Before, During and After Kisses'_. They all come connected and after each other, at least for her.

The _'Before'_ is slow but not chaste, teasing and filled with whispered promises and pleased sighs. It carried looks of need and longing along with it, clearly stating what would follow soon. And with few moments, it turns into another kind.

The _'During'_ is searing and as deep as their joined bodies could allow. It was passionate, heated, _all over the place_ and made them see nonexistent stars with the sheer pleasure of it.

The _'After'_ comes later, much, much later. It went like this: one of them wakes up before the other, and with a gentle smile, leans to plant a kiss full of adoration and love on the forehead (or cheek) as a wake-up call. And needless to say, it felt absolutely wonderful.

_And now for the question: which one of these is my favorite? _

Kyoko hummed thoughtfully for a while before she broke into a smile.

_As long as it's with someone I love, all of them are my favorites._

She decided to look for Tsuna; all of this thinking made her want to kiss him...

_In all different kinds of ways._

* * *

End.


End file.
